Touhou vs. Capcom/Seija Kijin
Bio Seija Kijin is an amanojaku who resides in the Shining Needle Castle. Her main objective was to overthrow society, and to make the weak rule over the strong. Seija was the one who originally found the Miracle Mallet. Once she realized it contained the power to realize her ambition, she found an Inchling named Shinmyoumaru Sukuna, as inchlings are the only ones able to use it. In order to draw her to her own side, she made up a story about how the inchling race was humiliated for ages, blaming the youkai for their downfall, and got Shinmyoumaru to agree with her plan. When her plan failed, Seija became a wanted amanojaku in Gensokyo, and many of the Youkai and humans tried to capture her, but she cheated by using items. She thinks the opposite of what other people think, likes what others hate, and hates herself when she makes others happy. In general, no one liked her, and she liked that fact. She also tends to be talkative. Movelist Skill Cards *Miracle Mallet Shot: Seija rapidly fires arrows at the opponent from her Miracle Mallet Replica, in the air or on the ground. Each attack button changes the trajectory; you can fire straight ahead, upward 45 degrees or straight up while on the ground, or straight ahead, downward 45 degrees or straight down while in the air. While fired up, arrows will rain down a few seconds later. Can be charged to fire up to three arrows. *Miracle Mallet Smash: Seija jumps with her Miracle Mallet replica, tackling the opponent into the air then smashing them down. Can be charged for improved damage. *Miracle Mallet Strike: Seija's body is engulfed in energy and lunges forward with her mallet horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Can be charged for improved damage. The heavy version has some super armor and projectile resistance to it. *Bloodthirsty Yin-Yang Orb: Seija creates a replica of the Yin-Yang orb that bounces form the ceiling to the floor. *Tengu's Toy Camera: Seija pulls out a camera and takes a picture of the opponent, briefly stunning them. *Gap Folding Umbrella: Seija pulls out an umbrella, creates a gap and teleports. * Cursed Decoy Doll: Seija sets up a doll that explodes when hit. *Substitute Jizo: Counter Attack. When hit Seija teleports out of the way and the opponent ends up hitting a Jizo Statue. *Four-Foot Magic Bomb: Seija throws a bomb that randomly releases danmaku. *Ghastly Send-Off Lantern: Seija pulls out a lantern that can absorb 3 projectiles. Once full, she can release them. Spell Cards *Deceit Sign "Reverse Needle Attack": Seija throws a bundle of bullets on the upward of the screen as they teleport to the bottom of the screen. The shot is linear first, and goes crazy afterwards. *Reverse Sign "This Side Down": Seija fires a single arrow at the opponent. This move can be used on the ground and in the air, and homes in on the opponent. It actually does no damage, but when the arrow hits, the word “ESREVER” appears above the opponent head and their controls are reversed. They can’t even call out an assist. Lasts 10 seconds. Last Word *Turnabout "Change Air Brave": Seija throws her Miracle Hammer Replica. When it hits, the opponent appears upside down then falls to the floor before Seija sends down several danmaku on them. Misc. *Battle Intro: Seija appears on the battlefield upside-down. She then repositions herself and says, “Ugh, guess I've got no choice. Time to get serious.” *Taunt: Seija spins her Miracle Mallet Replica and says “Not yet! I haven't given up!” *Victory Pose: Seija turns herself upside down and says “I ain't surrendering to nobody!” Winning Quotes In this inverted castle where everything is turned upside-down, I'll give you a taste of this earnest frustration! Whatever the means, whoever survives, wins. If I beat these guys, I'll have nothing more to fear. I will become the new ruler! Do you want to become stronger? Then become my ally. We are a force of resistance. We will re-draw the political borders of Gensokyo! Vs. Self: Outta the way! The great Amanojaku is passing through! Vs. Reimu: Well, now that the Hakurei shrine maiden has been bested, I’ll help myself to your money. Vs. Marisa: This just makes me want your power on my side even more. Vs. Chris, Jill, Saki, Chun Li and Cammy: What do you say? If you understand, you should leave me be. The new world will be more comfortable for humans, after all. Vs. Keine: My history is filled with disgrace and oppression, just for not having any power. Now is the time for revenge! Vs. Akuma, Vergil, Anakaris, Wesker and Bison: Ugh! You strong people make me sick! From here on, the strong shall lose their power and the weak will control the world! Vs. Aya and Frank West: Gah, is this because of that newspaper? In that case, then I'll go to the other world! Vs. Shinmyoumaru: No matter who's after my life, I have no reason to return this wonderful power! Vs. Phoneix Wright: It seems not even the best lawyer can convict me. I’m getting good at this! Vs. Shikieiki: Crap! It’s the yama! I’m getting out of here! Vs. BB Hood: Sorry hunter, but you couldn’t get me! Vs. Strider: Crap! Not even my flipping abilities slowed you down! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Ryuko Matoi? Who the heck is that? Vs. Seiga: Is it me or do we have like the same name? Vs. Ryu, Masamune, Morrigan, Dante, Meiling, Yuugi, Suika and Tenshi: You draw your strength from the heat of battle, so all I had to do was beat you without fighting. Vs. Guile, Vergil, Zero, Sakuya, Reisen and Youmu: I’m fine with you killing yourself just to be a stick in the mud. I’ll just keep being care free as you suffer. Vs. Juri, Trish, Tron, Ruby, Shantae, Remilia, Utsuho, Shinki and Miko: Not exactly what I had in mind for a gal pal. Vs. Sakura, Felicia, Roll, Hsien-ko, Sanae, Alice, Mamizou and Byakuren: You’re way too nice for your own good. Vs. Demitri, Bass, Remilia, Yukari and Kaguya: How do you like that, Mr./Ms. High-and Mighty? Vs. Jon Talbain and Kagerou: Deny who you are all you want. I’m better at embracing who I am. Vs. Megaman, Arthur, Soki, and Captain Commando: Wow, you’re naïve. I thought you were just stupid. Vs. Amaterasu: Sorry, I don’t get along with gods, so why don’t you go play fetch somewhere else. Vs. Asura, Batsu and Jin: Wow, you really need to cool it down, there, buddy. Vs. Gene: Keep your hand. My foot will be enough for you. Vs. Hayato: Wish I had a sword like that. Oh, well. My mallet was enough. Vs. Dr. Wily: I’ll take the supernatural over your science, any day. Vs. Tessa: You wanna learn about my powers? Too bad. Vs. Dan: You’re just all kinds of stupid, aren’t you? Wow, so this is what it’s like to be smart. Vs. Amingo and SonSon: Now you’re just as weird as they come. You make me wish I was normal. Vs. Flandre, Cirno, Nitori, Wriggle, Rumia, Mystia, Murasra and Koishi: Go home, kid. You’re too young for this world. Vs. Patchouli, Yuyuko, Komachi, Ichirin, Futo, Momiji, Yuuka, Ieusa, Kasen and Iku: Man, talk about fickle. Don’t you have any other hobbies? Vs. Mokou: Let’s see you talk all that game when your fire cools down. Vs. Kokoro: Not very expressive, are you? How about I compensate for that? Vs. Satori: Just because you can read my mind, doesn’t mean you’ll know what I can do. Vs. Medicine: If you got poisons, then I’ll just make myself an antidote. Vs. Yumemi: Magic and science together, huh? Let’s break them apart! Vs. Nue, Kogasa and Hina: You’re not so scary when I turn your faces upside down. Vs. Ken: Your family gives you strength? Not from where I’m standing. Vs. Nick: Let’s make zombies dominate the earth for a change. Vs. Nero: If love is what drives you, then maybe I should take what you love. Ending (We see Seija staring at a mountain.) Seija: I defeated Fafnir….but my reputation is still damaged. I’ve lost all of my allies, but it's nothing to worry about. The amanojaku can never really make friends anyway. (Her Miracle Mallet replica starts glowing.) Seija: With Fafnir’s power in my mallet, the social upheaval is only just beginning….. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters